


Y en sueños aún te cuido

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek está realmente enfermo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y en sueños aún te cuido

Derek se despierta sudando, cada centímetro de su cuerpo duele y los temblores no lo dejan descansar en paz. Al abrir los ojos ve a su madre, sonriéndole dulcemente y acercándole un vaso de agua con lo que supone son unos antibióticos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le prengunta su madre, ayudándolo a incorparse.

—Mal —gruñe, haciendo reír a Talia.

—Bueno, esa parte me la imaginaba. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Ugh, no. Gracia, mamá.

Talia parece desconcertada por un segundo, pero al instante vuelve a sonreírle.

—No es nada, cariño. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo mientras duermes?

—Por favor. ¿Mamá?

—¿Sí, cielo?

—¿Te a costaría conmigo, también?

Talia parece emocionarse por un segundo, pero finalmente asiente.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí, cielo?

—Sé que ya no lo digo mucho, pero te quiero. 

—Y yo a ti, Derek.

***

Cuando Scott entra en el cuarto, Derek lleva dormido un largo rato.

—¿Mamá? —llama el chico, extrañado

—¿Sí, cielo? —pregunta Melissa, sin soltar la mano se Derek.

—¿Qué hacea acostada junto a Derek?

Melissa le dedica una sonrisa triste.

—Me pareció que podía necesitar un poco de compañía maternal.

Scott está tentado a preguntar de qué rayos está hablando, pero se contiene.

Al fin y al cabo, las madres saben lo que hacen, ¿verdad?


End file.
